Syndicate
by Leonardo DiCaprio
Summary: After a mysterious explosion in Amity Park that left part of the town in ruins, Danny and his friends align once again to battle an entirely new foe. There will be lots of action, suspense, and fighting. Imagine this as a video game of sorts... Please R&R! All comments will be much appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story I will be co-writing with princessbinas :)**

**Please review!**

* * *

It was a simple Saturday afternoon. Danny Fenton and his two best friends, Tucker Foley and Cecelia Hazel, were enjoying lattes in the local café.

"Kita texted me again." Cecelia announced.

"That kid…" Tucker shook his head.

"Guys," Danny motioned for them to all be quiet, "Do you hear that?"

Cecelia shrugged.

"Silence?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah. Weird, right?"

"I guess." Tucker went up to the counter and bought another bagel. It was his fifth one today. Tucker's stomach was the world's very own miracle.

For a moment there was complete and utter silence—it was ear-splitting, actually. Like a pressure of sorts. In a split second there was a rumble which was only the repercussion of an enormous explosion. A ruckus was caused, and the town was in panic. A few buildings were destroyed. And our heroes, they had all been knocked out before they even had a clue what hit them.

Vaguely Danny awoke. He opened his eyes to the same place he had been in…only this time it looked as though an earthquake had hit it. The mocha colored floor tiles were cracked. Broken glass dusted the floor. Everything seemed deserted.

Danny gave Tucker a little nudge. "Wake up, dude."

Tucker slowly came to, giving Danny an opportunity to awaken Cecelia.

"I'm scared." Cecelia said, purple eyes wide open. "What does all of this mean?"

"I don't know, but we need to get out of here." Tucker said. "Let's go."

"Wait." Danny paused with a hand outstretched. "Look at that weird mark. Ectoplasm. This must have been a ghost attack."

"By the looks of it, our friend is long gone." Tucker shook his head. He reached into his pocket. "Well at least my PDA is still working."

Danny stepped close to the café window. It was cracked strangely, in an X formation. He touched the crack that almost seemed to glow. "What is that?" He asked himself quietly. It was some sort of neon dusting. "Cecelia, text Garth and ask him if he's seeing what we're seeing."

"I'm on it." The girl replied.

"Let's all go back to my place and arm ourselves just in case." Danny suggested. "I don't think there's much left to see here."

Tucker shuddered. "Yeah this place kinda creeps me out now." He zipped up his jacket and put the PDA back into the pocket of his khaki shorts.

"Garth's not answering." Said Cecelia. "I'm sure he's just asleep." She too shivered as they left the café. She was of course wearing only a pink tank top on top, but still. There was something eerie in the air.

Maybe it was the fog. Maybe it was their imagination. Maybe it was something different altogether.

Garth Lloyd was definitely a sleeper. He slept all day and worked practically all night. It's not like his drab little house had anything interesting in it. He barely had any possessions there at all. The only use he had for his home was to sleep. He even began to dread eating there. Ever since he joined Team Phantom, he has hated being alone to the point of hanging out at his friends' homes all the time.

But there was a limit to that, you know. Sometimes a guy just needed his private time to sleep. And right now, Garth was not getting it. Cecelia texted him three times. Oh, that child did not know when to give it a rest! Garth just wanted to throw his phone out the window!

But then again, after a fourth ring, Garth began to think it might be an emergency. He read the text, which said "call me ASAP". Garth dialed. "Hello?" He asked in a hoarse voice as he sat up and massaged his aching neck.

"Garth? There's been a problem! Look out your window!"

"I don't see anything, kid."

"Look harder!"

"Cecelia, I don't have time to play games. I only got four hours of sleep. Good night…"

"No! Garth, please! You have to meet Tucker, Danny, and I at Danny's house immediately!"

"I don't _have_ to do anything."

"Please? For Danny? For Me? For Tucker?"

"Ugh." Garth threw on an old gray tank top and navy blue sweats. He didn't even bother to comb his hair. "The things you guys put me through…tsk tsk tsk. I'm gonna get suck and it's gonna be all your fault…"

Cecelia wasn't even listening to the complaints anymore; she was just glad he was coming along. She and the boys rounded the street corner. They were almost to the large house that dwelled below the obnoxiously ostentatious Fenton Works.

"Garth's coming." Cecelia said with a bright smile.

"Excellent." Danny noted with a sigh. "Now all we have to do is get to the house and we'll be safe."

"Excuse me, aren't you Danny Phantom?" Asked a small voice.

Danny's face went hot. Tucker stiffened up. Cecelia froze. They didn't even hear footsteps. Had somebody followed them? Was this person there the whole time? The teenage trio turned around to face a stranger.

It was a young teen with golden brown hair and a pink hoodie. "I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else." She put her hands in her pockets and began to walk away.

"Why did you need Danny Phantom?" Danny asked cautiously.

She stopped right there on the pavement, but didn't turn around. "He's the only one who can help."

"Help who? You?"

"Yes. And everyone in this town. He has a habit of saving it. So if you know where he is, please tell me so that I can find him."

Danny had no words. Was this a trap? She didn't look like the kind who would…never mind. Danny glanced at Tucker, who shook his head. Then Danny looked to Cecelia, who nodded. "What do you know about the disaster that just happened?"

"Nothing. I just watched it happen from the outside. And then I knew I had to find him."

"What makes you think I know where Danny Phantom is?"

"Because wherever you guys are is where he shows up. Don't you know your faces are all over the news?"

"Look, kid, Danny Phantom's kind of busy right now." Said Tucker with a plan of action in mind. "If you have such solid faith in him, you'll be able to trust that he'll keep the town safe no matter what happens, right?"

The girl nodded.

"So…go home."

The trio began to walk again.

"Wait! Please! I think I may be able to help _him_."

"How so?" Danny asked.

"Let me speak with him." She pleaded as she caught up to them. "I've been waiting my whole life for a chance like this."

"You're just another human girl." Cecelia said in a fakely serious tone. She had to sound somber so as to test this child and see if she really was worth teaming up with. "If you're so special that you need to talk to the hero himself, you're going to need to impress us first."

"Well for starters, I'm not fully human." She stated. "My name's Sabrina Pratt, and I'm half fairy." She whipped out a wand, muttered some sort of foreign phrase, and disappeared. She reappeared in an instant later, up on a nearby roof. "See?" She hollered from her distant position. In a wave of the wand, she reappeared.

Danny shrugged, unimpressed. Nothing really fazed him or his friends anymore. He looked at either of them. Tucker's answer was still a steady no. Cecelia's was a yes though. Danny nodded, permitting Sabrina to walk with them for the moment. But in just a flicker of time, anything and everything could be changed. Sabrina could turn on them at any moment without warning. Then again, she didn't seem like the experienced type of fairy either. Perhaps she needed Team Phantom's help more than she was willing to let on.

Tucker, when at a loss of conversation, always resorted to talking about Danny's little sister Danielle. "Too bad your sister's still at that conference thingy. She could have been a big help."

Danny and Cecelia rolled their eyes and gave each other that look. "Tucker, you know she won't be back until next week."

Tucker shrugged.

Danny pulled out a key and unlocked the front door to his house.

"Danny!" Maddie smiled. She was just tidying up around the house. "Cecelia! Tucker! And…"

"Sabrina."

"Hello!"

Danny nodded politely. "Follow me." He said softly to his friends. They walked up the stairs.

The doorbell rang. "That's Garth." Cecelia said for certain. "I'll get it."

Danny opened the door to the messy room he hadn't cleaned in a while.

Garth slumped up the stairs. "This had better be good." He said to himself, even though Cecelia was within hearing range.

"Now that we're all here, we can sit down and formulate a plan." Danny said as he closed the door.

"Hey I thought I was going to talk to—"

"Shh." Tucker whispered. "Let Danny speak."

"Us all being what we are as non-humans—except for Tucker—have a duty to this town which we live in. So I'm asking you guys to come with me. We're going to go get anti-ghost weapons from the basement, and then we're going to check out the town. Eventually, _hopefully_, we'll be able to find some clues to who made this big mess."

Garth had his hand up.

"Yes?"

"How long do you think this will take? Because I am tired beyond all imagination."

"I really have no idea, man. You'll just have to hang in there." Danny stood up. "Any more questions? Are we all cool with the plan?"

Cecelia's eyes fell on the outside. She made eye contact with Danny.

"Yes, Cecelia?"

"Um, I think someone's at your doorstep."

Tucker looked out the window. "I don't see a thing."

Danny got an instant headache. "If that's Kita, I swear…"

Cecelia giggled. "Why don't we go find out?"

"I will." Danny offered. "The rest of you head on downstairs."

"Got it." Cecelia gave him the thumbs up. "Although I think I know who I saw out there." She said with a wink and a smile. Danny looked puzzled. "It was that hot Danny Phantom of course."

That was the signal for Garth and Tucker to understand that Cecelia never saw anybody at the door in the first place.

Danny smiled instantly. He made his way to the front door, opened it, and checked the mail. Then he went into the bathroom and changed into his ghost form.

What he didn't know was…there really WAS somebody out there. Outside. Waiting for the perfect chance to get him. Knock him down. Ruin him. Kill him. And perhaps his team too, if there was time.

Downstairs, Tucker was in the lead as the group tiptoed past a sleeping Jack Fenton. Garth dished out blasters and grenades to each of them. As they were just finishing up, Danny Phantom made his big appearance. There he was, floating in midair in all his spectral glory. "Your friend has asked me to come here?"

"Hey Danny, wassup?" Cecelia laughed.

"Hi Cecelia." Danny rolled his eyes. "I heard that you all needed some help?"

"Yes! Danny Phantom! I'm Sabrina. I would like to be a part of your team. I have magic." She waved her wand in the air. "Please let me help save the town."

"For the moment, we'll allow you to become an honorary member."

"Thank you so much! This is really a huge honor! I won't let you down!"

"I'm sure you won't. Now get going. You've got a neighborhood to rescue." Danny flew away.

"Where are you going?" Sabrina asked, but he was already gone.

A few moments later, Danny Fenton came down.

"Where did _you_ go?" Tucker played along.

"I had to pee."

"Fair enough." Tucker sniggered.

Danny geared up with several blasters and ray guns, a handful of grenades, and a thermos. "Let's get this show on the road!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Spring Breakers! Ready for another chapter? Well you might not have spring break this week but I do...so look forward to updates!**

* * *

Sabrina could somewhat see some similarities between Fenton and Phantom. She recognized the vocal patterns and used her mind to compare their looks. Definitely a disguise. Sabrina never really cared if someone found out and used it to her advantage. She smirked and then snickered at the fact the world hasn't found out yet.

"What are you laughing about?" Garth asked in a monotone.

"Oh the irony! The irony is killing me! How in the world do you guys expect people to fall for that!?" Sabrina said laughing even harder in amusement.

"What irony?" Danny asked looking very clueless.

"You're clueless!" Sabrina said though her laughter.

"I'm not clueless!" Danny responded.

Cecelia and Tucker laughed at the sight.

"Then guess why I'm laughing if you're not." Sabrina said with a brash look on her face.

"That I have to use the bathroom a lot?" Danny guessed.

"WRONG!" Sabrina said, "It's who you are! Tip, next time you want a secret identity, get something like a Darth Vader mask to change your voice, choose a different first name, and consider movie make up. Your current alter ego is obviously half-baked and poorly done."

"How? How did you?" Danny panicked.

"The facts are right in front of you. I listed them in the suggestions." Sabrina said, "I recognized your vocal patterns, your facial features, and your first name is the exact same in both forms. It's my way of telling the difference between two similar people apart. Also I have been lied to all my life so I know a lie when I see one. Sometimes a carefully planned lie."

"I told you, you should have used a Darth Vader mask and you said it was stupid!" Tucker said.

"It _was_ a stupid idea!" Danny said.

"So now you got that rant out of the way, why are you really here?" Garth asked.

"I'm here to get help. There's something I'm facing that is just too dangerous to fight on my own. I though you would be able to help considering you did beat several pansies that were tougher than you guys."

"I'll see what I can do." Danny said. "But for now, let's just focus, allright, guys?"

The group staggered up the stairs, careful to exit the house when Maddie was out of the room so that she would not see all the stuff they took.

Tucker had earbuds in his ears that could hear high-frequency ghost signals. The earbuds were connected to an object which LOOKED like an old walkie talkie, but it really had the battery of a very modern ghost-tracking device. He was also armed with a thermos in his back pocket.

Cecelia was sporting a pair of extremely cute sunglasses. Here's the catch—they could release deadly lasers when aimed correctly. And they were solar-powered. Cecelia felt like a boss.

Danny was wearing the black hoodie that Cecelia used to love so much back when they dated. Cecelia still adored that one-of-a-kind hoodie because it had the Danny Phantom emblem on it. She and Danny just weren't dating anymore. Which was…totally fine. Of course they weren't still thinking about it. Why would they do that?

Anyways, Danny liked his weapons just as much as much as the next angsty super-powered teenager. He carried a small blaster gun, blue protective goggles which were in his pocket, a thermos, a portable anti-ghost shield, and the Fenton Boo-merang. Still, he couldn't help but feel like he really wasn't ready for what was about to happen.

Sabrina was carrying a small bag which held her blaster and a couple of her grenades. Her wand was in her back pocket, just at the ready. It had almost fallen out once or twice. Luckily, she had caught it.

Garth was wearing what looked like a simple, oversized gray jacket from any common brand named store. The thing is, it also contained several grenades and a couple small blasters for the group. Being incognito was the whole goal here of course; they didn't want anyone figuring them out.

It was kind of too late for that the moment they walked down a street where a certain Tossi boy lived with his friends. His name was Wenn, and yes he was technically a member of Team Phantom, but he also had a habit of getting into their business one too many times. He watched from the window as they went by.

Should he come out? He certainly wanted to. There was Cecelia…she was looking attractive as always. Now that she and Danny had broken up, Cecelia was totally single. There's that Tucker kid, in way over his head as always. And Garth, well, he never really was the kind of person Wenn would want to talk to. Last but not least, there was a new person in the group. Sabrina. Wenn was psychic so he knew all that was on these people's minds. He knew that they had accepted this new member. Wenn shrugged. The group was going to investigate the explosion.

Wenn wanted to come along. All he had to do was walk over to his friend Larrow and they read each other's minds without even having to try. "Goodbye." Larrow said out loud.

Wenn nodded to his friend. As he walked out the door, he left the other two roommates clueless as always. Larrow didn't intend to tell them what he knew either. Wenn stepped out of the house. Instantly Danny noticed him. "Hello, Wenn." The halfa said reluctantly.

"Good afternoon." Wenn smiled. "I'm coming along."

"Notice how he didn't even ask…he just invited himself." Cecelia whispered to Sabrina, who laughed.

Danny sighed. As much as Wenn's sly attitude annoyed him, they all knew Wenn was an excellent resource for knowledge and on top of that he had great reflexes so he rarely got injured in battle. "Let's go."

Wenn grinned confidently. "Hey Cecelia." He caught up to her.

Garth, who was walking behind all of them, smiled ever so slightly. He knew exactly what was going on here, even if Tucker, Sabrina, and Cecelia were completely oblivious.

"Hi Wenn." Cecelia said in a friendly way. "Look, this is our new friend Sabrina."

"I know."

"Oh. Right. I forgot."

Wenn still kept that relaxed smile. "That's fine." His head shot in the direction of a big corporate tower. He stared at it for a second. Something was going to happen to it.

BOOM. Gone. There had been an explosion from the third floor, causing the other hundred stories to collapse in on themselves. People were probably still inside. Mission step number one was at hand!

Wenn nodded to Danny. "I see it." Danny replied. He dove underneath a park bench and transformed into his ghost half secretly so that none of the other citizen's prying eyes could learn his secret. "We're going in." He announced from the air.

Everyone began to run. Despite Tucker telling Garth to go dragon, Garth kept saying, "No, I'd be too big to do anything."

Tucker eventually gave up hope on that and began to assemble his walkie talkie again. Cecelia stood at the ready with her powers. Sabrina pulled out a wand. Danny tossed Wenn a blaster. "Thanks!" And Garth had a face that was fierce and mighty. If looks could kill, they'd all be dead many times over.

Danny phased his friends through the walls.

"There's barely anybody in here." said Wenn. "Except for our culprit."

"Where is he?" Asked the girls in unison.

Wenn shrugged. "Somewhere above us."

"Garth, go dragon." Danny advised.

"Uh…okay." Garth reluctantly transformed into a medium-sized brown dragon and turned intangible.

"Wow." Sabrina mouthed.

Garth flew up several floors. He made good time because he was already two stories high as it is.

A large piece of the roof was beginning to cave in. Drywall ash was going everywhere. While Danny and Garth searched for the culprit, the other four looked for any trapped people. Sabrina and Cecelia were investigating a dark office when the roof caved in, thus trapping them inside.

Tucker wasn't paying attention, so he stepped into a patch of unsteady floorboards. Wenn grabbed his arm. If he hadn't saved him, Tucker would have fallen through a several-story hole and suffered severe damage.

There was a horrendous scream heard from above. It definitely belonged to a guy, although nobody was quite for certain about who it was.


	3. Chapter 3

**Please review, fave, and follow! It's getting pretty intense, eh?**

* * *

Danny and Garth and turned intangible and flew to the source. What they saw was new but reminded Danny of certain misery eating ghost's true form. The only difference was the monster had pure, demonic, tangerine gold orange flaming eyes. Eyes with no sclera or pupils. Its form was a shadow like humanoid figure with sharp angles here and there with a smoking black glow around it. Definitely not a friendly looking creature. It bellowed again but with more demonic force and pitch.

Danny and Garth covered themselves to prevent spit getting in their faces.

"Get some tooth paste will ya?" Danny asked smelling the creature's bad breath.

"Let's not try to do witty banter with it." Garth said feeling a bit of anxiety come on.

The creature got closer and swiped its claws at them. Danny and Garth dodged in time. They saw the creature starting to absorb some of the shadows around itself, becoming stronger. It soon spit a ball of dark energy that fell to the ground. The ball of energy formed another shadow like creature. It bellowed as it came into to existence.

"That's just disgusting! I'm glad people don't reproduce like that!" Danny said in revolt.

"Don't you dare throw up on the job." Garth said.

The shadow figures started dashing around at unimaginable speeds, twisting its body in a way similar to a ghost's spectral body manipulation. One of the shadowy figures body slammed into Garth sending him back. The other dashed at Danny. Danny turned intangible in time, and the shadow passed through. Danny shivered at the weird feeling of that shadow passing through.

"Seriously! What are these things?!" Danny yelled in annoyance.

"Beats me! These things are tough." Garth said managing to throw one of the shadowy figures off of him, "I never seen them before."

Danny charged up an Ecto blast and threw it at a shadowy figure. The creature was sent back but it did some but not a lot of damage. The Ecto blast just made the creature angrier.

"I think you made it angrier!" Garth said with his anxiety getting more visible.

The shadow dashed at Danny faster than the first time and grabbed him by the neck. Garth blew fire at the other shadow doing a bit better than Ecto blasts, but not by much.

"Okay what's with me that makes the enemies want to grab me like this?" Danny asked and managed to phase out of the shadow's grip.

The other shadow dashed at Garth and once more body slammed him.

"You guys love body slamming, do you?" Garth asked the creatures.

The creatures bellowed once more.

* * *

*Sabrina & Cecelia*

Both girls had scrapes and bruises that littered their bodies. Cecelia had the least while Sabrina had the most. They were lucky they didn't have any broken bones.

"There has to be a way out of here!" Cecelia said.

"There is." Sabrina said still recovering from the shock and loud noises of the caving in.

"How?" Cecelia asked.

Sabrina raised an eyebrow as she started to stand up with a bit of wincing from the pain.

"Oh right. Magic." Cecelia said.

"Let's see...what was that spell?! I swear I need to carry a pocket spell book more often!" Sabrina said scratching her head with her wand, "Looks like the old fashion way. Blasting our way out."

Sabrina transformed into a fairy that wore nothing but pink petals with pink wings. Cecelia smirked. This was gonna be fun.

The two started blasting their way out. Cecelia used her electrical energy blasts, while Sabrina used her light energy blasts.

* * *

*Wenn & Tucker*

Wenn decided it was best to head back to Fenton Works to tend to Tucker's injuries. Tucker had to be the one that had to chase the disasters. Tucker nearly broke a few bones but did get some nasty sprains. Wenn was lucky to get out unharmed.

"You need to be more careful Tucker." Wenn said Gibbs-Slapping Tucker.

"It wasn't my fault that I got pushed by some weird creature into that pit!" Tucker said.

"Let's just drop it you walking disaster attractor. Or better yet, Bad Luck Tuck." Wenn said.

"Hey! Danny and Sam told you that nickname didn't they?" Tucker said.

"They did." Wenn said.

Tucker pouted away in Jazz's bed.

* * *

*Danny & Garth*

The shadows were still kicking their butts. Just when they thought they were defeated, they bounced back like wild fires.

"I'm wondering why these things want to destroy everything!" Danny said holding up his Ecto shield around both himself and Garth from the body slamming shadows.

Soon they heard several blasts that sounded like Cecelia's electric blasts and another set that sounded like something imploding. When the dust fell, Cecelia and a winged girl where standing in the hole in the wall.

"Cecelia! Are we glad to see you!" Danny said.

"Who's that?" Garth asked.

"It's me Sabrina! Duh!" the girl said flippantly the got sarcastic, "Obviously I'm that good at alter egos."

Danny and Garth rolled their eyes. Now was not the time to be sarcastic. Danny was still barely holding his own against the body slamming shadows.

Danny saw Sabrina's eyes widen at the creatures as if she knew them.

"Spit out! If you know what they are then tell us!" Danny said.

"They're Shadow Demons. Ugh! How I hate them!" Sabrina said stomping the whistled, "Hey you! Looking for me?"

The Shadow Demons ceased and looked at Sabrina they bellowed like they knew her and both dashed at her.

"I didn't mean like that!" Sabrina said in shock and with face that said "oh crud, me and my big fat mouth".

Cecelia jumped in and sent her electric attacks at the Shadow Demons. They proved more effective than Ectoblasts. One of the Shadow Demons dodged and grabbed Sabrina. Sabrina screamed in fright as it started to carry her away.

Cecelia blasted the Shadow Demon carrying Sabrina away and made it drop Sabrina into a pit.

"I'm okay!" Sabrina yelled, "They hate light! It cripples them!"

Danny and Garth got an idea.

"Let's see if we can drag them outside and make them get into the sun." Danny said.

Cecelia and Garth smiled knowing what he was thinking.

Cecelia made a pair of orbs of electricity while Garth made a pair of bright super-hot fireballs and Danny made a pair of flashing Ectoballs.

"On three hit them with one of each." Danny said, "One."

"Two."

"Three!"

They hit each Shadow Demon with one of each at the same time. This managed to cripple the Shadow Demons some making them whimper and dash away.

"They are such babies." Cecelia said shaking her head at how pathetic they were being now.

Garth ran to the pit where Sabrina was dropped in and pulled her out.

"Thanks..." Sabrina said looking dizzy, "If they were here, then my hunch was correct."

"Huh?" Cecelia and Danny asked.

"Those Shadow Demons had _her_ eyes. They were _her_ minions. _She _is the one I'm after." Sabrina said.

"Who's _she_?" Danny asked.

"Shadow Fury. She the self-proclaimed Shadow Queen and Master. You shouldn't face her on your own. I did, and nearly died every single time." Sabrina said trying to get it on her tongue.

The name sent shivers down their spines. If these were her minions, they could only imagine how much power she had. Just by the name alone, she obviously was in control of the shadows.

"That explains the weird feeling when I phased through them..." Danny said.

"And does not explain their gross multiplication." Garth said looking disgusted.

Cecelia saw the look and knew to not even ask. Sabrina seemed to know and looked just as grossed out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Please review :D**

* * *

Wenn was just going to leave Tucker there, asleep, and return to his house. But…Maddie came up the stairs and started asking Wenn a ton of questions. Wenn rolled his eyes. If only Danny would man up and tell his parents the truth, Wenn might not have to sit here and listen to her rambling.

Unfortunately, the voices caused Tucker to awaken, meaning Wenn couldn't just sneak out. "Get up." The Tossi said to Tucker. "We're outta here." He yanked the techno geek up.

Tucker exclaimed in some sort of gibberish.

"Hey! Where are you going? Where's Danny?" Maddie demanded.

"Bye." Wenn closed the door about an inch from her face. "Phew! Women. I don't understand how Danny survives in that house."

Tucker shrugged.

The guys met up with the rest of the team. By now, Danny was back to being Fenton, cop cars and fire trucks surrounded the building, and the six teenagers met on a park bench underneath a shady tree.

"I still think we should go after Miss Shadow Fury." Garth said.

Danny tapped his mind. "Vengeance is never a good motivator."

"See ya later, guys." Wenn announced skittishly.

"Where are you running off to in such a hurry?" Danny wondered.

"Larrow wanted me to meet him later. And later is now." He walked away.

Garth shook his head. Everyone looked at him. "What? I don't exactly approve of that punk and you all know it." He eyed each of them.

Everyone shrugged in agreement.

"So that's it? It's over?" Asked Sabrina. "We're all going to go home now?"

"Yeah pretty much." Tucker said. His stomach gurgled. "Unless you all want to meet up at the Nasty Burger for dinner. I'm famished."

"Not with that belly." Said the girls in unison. "Jinx!"

As the construction workers were fixing up the streets and building up the buildings, the group of five teens walked along the busy sidewalk. Suddenly as dawn turned to dusk, the world came alive once again. They didn't pass a street where music wasn't playing.

"I've always wanted to go in there."

"A night club, Tucker? No way, man." Danny decided. "Not happening."

They made it to the Nasty Burger just in time for the dinner rush. Oh jeez. There were waiters everywhere, little children running around, and the very same thought was running through all of their heads: when are we going to get fed?

The group had to squeeze into a small booth, but they managed to fit. As for the order, it was cheeseburgers all around. "Ah, this is the life." Said Tucker as he took a big juicy bite. Everyone chuckled.

In a hair-splitting second, something shot through the window and shattered it, causing everyone to go into a panic. The whole restaurant was in chaos. A huge, bulky, mechanical man stood there, scanning the room with his electric blue eyes. He seemed to be made entirely out of aluminum, yet how was he moving? There had to be a man inside. Or was he a robot crafted from some genius's specific design?

The android turned hostile and started shooting without giving any demands or even uttering a sound. Just pew pew pew from his various guns, grenades, and rocket launches. Finally Danny darted into the bathroom and changed into Phantom. In a blast, he charged at the robot and blasted its head off its body. "Sebastian. Sebastian. Sebastian. Seba…" Was all the android said before its system crashed.

"Well that was freaky." Said Sabrina with a pounding heart.

"Robots? Weapons? This is so Skulker." Cecelia pointed.

"I don't think an elite assassin is his style." Said Tucker. "Skulker's more into the "exotic prize" more so than the killing."

"Who else then?" Asked Sabrina.

"Garth, what are your thoughts?" Danny asked.

Garth cupped his hand to his ear. Over all the ruckus of the panicking restauranteers, it was hard to hear.

"Garth! What do you think?!" Danny shouted.

"I think," Garth scanned the room carefully, "We should get out of here." He made a run for it out the broken window. His friends followed.

"Know anyone named Sebastian?" Sabrina asked.

Everyone shook their heads.

"This is so weird." Cecelia shook her head. "Mind-boggling."

Now that the stars were beginning to come out, Tucker started to get tired. Garth never felt more alive. Danny's allusive thinking made him prone to proper distractions like not paying attention to what his friends were trying to discuss.

"It almost feels like we're being followed." Garth stated.

"Yeah…" The girls looked at each other, and then turned around.

Sabrina gasped. "Another robot! Run!"

"Let's blast it!" Cecelia charged.

Danny shrugged. Why not? He was still in ghost form, so, he flew at the silver-lined beast and gave it every ectoblast he had in him. Cecelia zapped the android over and over. Eventually, it croaked, with the same last word as the first robot, "Sebastian."

"I want a good look at this thing's wiring." Tucker said as he knelt down.

"Go ahead." Danny said. "But if it zaps you, Cecelia and I will hit it again."

The rest of the group crowded around. Pedestrians were running in the opposite direction as a large black van show up.

"Uh oh." Garth frowned as several Guys in White stepped out with huge, million-dollar ghost catching equipment. "It's my boss."

"Step away from the android, kid." One of the men droned to Tucker.

"He's all yours." Tucker surrendered.

"Garth. We're calling you in." Said one of the Guys in White. "You'll be working the night shift from now on."

Garth sighed somberly. It was so like this to happen to him. He liked his job, it's just, doing it gave him a lot of stress. He worked for the very Guys who could tear him apart molecule by molecule and study him as a scientific anomaly. "Later, guys." He waved to his friends.

"Later." Danny responded reflexively. "Let's all go back to my place." He whispered.

As they were getting back to Fenton Works, Cecelia jumped at every little sound made even from the snapping of a twig.

"I'm not so sure I want to walk home tonight." Sabrina said. "Something about the dark just gives me the creeps."

"Me too." Said Cecelia.

"Why don't you all sleep over?" Danny invited.

"Yes!" Tucker gave his best friend a high five. "That means Call of Duty, Doritos, and rock music all night long!"

"Wohoo!" The girls cheered.

Danny smiled faintly. He took one last look outside and locked the door extra tightly just in case.

"I hear your parents in the lab." Tucker said. "So how are we going to put all of our weapons back?"

Danny shrugged. "I'm not taking mine off."

Tucker laughed. "…Good idea." He turned on the Xbox.

Danny flipped the living room light switch just as the television screen was coming to life.

"Whoo, you have a big TV." Sabrina smiled. She settled on the arm of the couch with the chips.

Danny sat down in the center of the couch with Tucker on his right. Cecelia squeezed in between Danny and Sabrina.

"Do the lights _have_ to be off?" Tucker asked.

"It's much more fun that way." Danny said. He put on some cool party music on his phone and turned the TV's volume way down low. Now it was time to blast zombies way into the night.

"Go Danny!" Cecelia cheered.

Tucker was losing, of course. Danny was winning by a landslide.

"Come on, Tucker, you can do it." Sabrina encouraged.

But the techno geek, who was usually a natural at these things, kept getting distracted by the chips.

"Um, guys, do you smell that?" Cecelia asked. "Boys? Hello?" She waved her hand in front of Danny's face but he swatted it away. Sabrina reached over and swatted Tucker upside the head.

"Ow! Sabrina!"

"I don't smell anything." Danny said.

"Well I do." Cecelia persisted.

.

"REVOLUCIO!"

The room was instantly filled with over cooked Ecto-infused mutant hot dogs.

"MOM!" Danny shouted, "NOT AGAIN!"

"SORRY!" Maddie yelled, "JACK THOUGHT IT WAS AN EXPERIMENT, AGAIN!"

Sabrina laughed away at the hot dogs and joined with them.

"Rajdi VIAN ANUS!" Sabrina repeated after one crazy psycho looking hot dog who was digging in Jazz's bras and other things.

Danny raised an eyebrow.

Cecelia snickered.

Garth face palmed.

"Do you have any idea what that means?!" Tucker asked looking disturbed.

"No..." Sabrina said.

"It means 'ride your anus' in Esperanto!" Tucker said.

Sabrina laughed at the meaning.

"You still don't know what it means?!" Danny asked getting even more disturbed.

Tucker whispered it into Sabrina's ear making her go wide eyed.

"EWWWWW! THAT'S SO WRONG!" Sabrina said disgusted then started laughing again.

"She reminds me of you when you were fourteen." Tucker said looking at Danny.

"I wasn't _this_ immature!" Danny said in shock.

Garth Gibbs-Slapped Sabrina which made her come to her senses.

"So now we are weenie hunters?" Cecelia asked holding her small pistol.

"What are gonna do? Feed them soup?" Sabrina asked holding the thermos in the air.

Garth Gibbs-Slapped her once more at the poor attempt to crack a joke.

"Rajdi VIAN ANUS!" The disturbed hot dog yelled while carrying feminine products around.

"Let's start with that one..." Danny said, "It did teach someone something they should repeat."

"Let's send them to Uranus!" Sabrina said smirking.

"Why would we send them to a planet?" Danny asked.

"Dude, you might want to sound Uranus out." Tucker said.

"Your anus..." Danny went wide eyed, "OH MY GOSH! NO! NO! WE ARE NOT! THAT'S JUST WRONG!"

Danny stared in shock at Sabrina who was laughing on the floor.

"Once again you prove how clueless you are!" Sabrina said laughing away with Cecelia.

"You don't know the world's oldest joke for that planet!?" Cecelia asked.

"Let's just go and catch those weenies before a certain one gets into your mom and sister's PMSing stuff." Garth said.

Sabrina snickered as she was dragged along...literally by Garth, Cecelia, Tucker, and Danny.

"Rajdi VIAN ANUS!" The perverted weenie cried as it got sucked into the thermos.

"I'm gonna ask mom to make this one become destabilized or sick it on Vlad." Danny said.

"Dude, that's a one way ticket to becoming dead meat!" Tucker said.

"Guess you're right, but what if it was anonymous or from mom?" Danny asked smirking.

"Dude, you're just evil!" Tucker said smirking.

* * *

*Vlad*

Vlad walked up to the porch and saw a package that had "From: Maddie" on it. He smiled and took it inside and opened it. He never expected a ghostly hot dog to come out.

"Rajdi VIAN ANUS!"

Vlad stared in shock as the weenie said that.

"Watch your mouth! You could ruin someone's mind with such a statement!"", Vlad yelled at the weenie, "Maddie, why did you have to put the frank back in Frankenstein?"

The weenie started chasing Vlad all over the mansion.


	5. Chapter 5

**Well you get to meet some more characters, if you haven't already...XD let's see who will show up to the meeting!**

**Review please!**

* * *

After hours of chasing nothing but killer weenies and a few ditzy bratwursts, everyone got to relax. Cecelia then remembered something.

"Remember those Shadow Demons and how they were controlled by someone? Can you explain that a bit better?" Cecelia asked.

"I have meant to ask that but those weenies that had to be cooked." Danny said, "I'm surely gonna blast that oven out of existence."

Sabrina sighed. "It's something I don't like talking about but she's just one sick evil clone. She has a Shadow Demon for a conscience. You can get an idea just from thinking of your worst enemy and imagining that enemy several times worse. She loves destroying everything. From simple ideas to complex physical objects." Sabrina said.

Danny started thinking of the now highly unlikely future version, Dark Dan, and tried to think of him worse. He nearly fainted. Sabrina was dealing with something on whole different level. No wonder why she needed help.

Garth nearly choked on his non Ecto-contaminated hot dog. Cecelia spat out her drink. Tucker yelped something about Dark Dan and trembled. Wenn was so lost in thought that he was caught in a trance from looking in Sabrina's mind to find her memories on Shadow Fury.

"Oh boy...I just had to scare you..." Sabrina said in a monotone face-palming.

* * *

_*Danny's Dream*_

_Fire was burning everywhere. Shadow Demons were rampaging and Sebastian's robots were haywire. The Shadow Demons were sucking dark energy out everything in sight that had a shadow, leaving human victims under mind control and in a zombie like state. Danny backed away from everything. The black fires grew intensely._

_Soon the scene shift to reveal two flaming deep red orange eyes. They were narrowed in a demonic way. A demonic giggle that belonged to a female rang thought the area sending chills down Danny's spine._

_"Hello...aren't you just so innocent?" A cold icy raspy voice sounded. It was very similar to Sabrina's own voice, "Too bad because your death is my enjoyment!"_

_The figure stepped out and it looked like a gothic black version of Sabrina's fairy form with bat wings filled with holes. The outfit was still made of petals as well. Her hair was a demonic black tied into pigtails with dark demonic red bands._

_Danny backed away from the evil twelve year old. She looked innocent but she looked evil. Danny felt just as scared as he did when he faced Dark Dan._

_"WELL YOUR FATE OF DEATH IS SEALED NOW!" Shadow Fury screamed and jumped at him, blasting him with black fire and dark energy._

_Shadow Fury laughed wickedly._

_Danny managed to run away and kept on running. He couldn't transform into his ghost form. He felt helpless as Shadow Fury caught up with him._

_"SAY GOOD NIGHT DEAD BOY!" Shadow Fury screamed in delight and blasted him with a large explosive ball of dark energy surrounded by an Anti-matter shield._

Danny screamed himself awake. He wondered if Wenn sent him a nightmare or a warning with his psychic abilities. He knew he wasn't gonna be going back to sleep for awhile.

"It was just a nasty nightmare." Danny told himself.

.

Next to Danny on the trundle bed was where Tucker slept…or "snored" was a better word for it. That horrendous sound was so terrible, no wonder Danny had a nightmare.

Oh well, the boy could always go for a midnight glass of milk. He crept down the hallway and tiptoed past his parent's bedroom. Luckily they never minded it when Danny had friends over. Since no one was around to scold Danny from drinking directly out of the milk carton, he did it. And he took a mighty long swig too!

Next he went back up the stairs, right about ready to pass out. When he got into the room, he rubbed his eyes tiredly. Tucker…was gone. Danny scanned the room. Okay, maybe his eyes were just playing tricks on him. He kicked the mattress of the trundle bed. No kid there. Tucker wasn't in this room. Where could he be?

Danny had a nasty feeling in his stomach, probably from all that junk food he ate earlier. A cold shiver flew up his spine. He poked his head out the hallway. No Tucker. Danny checked the bathroom. Empty. He walked past Danielle's bedroom and heard faint voices. Did he dare open the door? Yes.

Sabrina and Cecelia were listening to Cecelia's phone music and painting their toenails. Sabrina pointed and Cecelia turned the music off. Both girls stood up. "Hey. We couldn't sleep. Must have been all that caffeine."

"Did Tucker come through here?"

"No." Replied the girls.

"Why?" Sabrina inquired.

"Because…I went down to get some milk because I couldn't fall back asleep. Tucker was in his bed before I left and gone by the time I got back."

"Just go back to bed." Cecelia advised. "Maybe he went to the first floor bathroom."

"Right." Danny snapped his fingers. "I'll go check."

"Okay…"

Danny still had a queasy feeling about this.

Meanwhile Tucker…was unconscious in the back of a silver van that was going 90 miles per hour. In the driver's seat was a metallic man—a robot with a very clever master whom he served with true loyalty. His master knew that the best way to get an audience with Team Phantom was to capture the one member who was human and had no way of escape.

Danny settled for no less than a kick to open the door. How did he know Tucker was gone? Simple instinct. Well at least the bathroom wasn't completely empty. This time there was a note nailed to the mirror.

"To the household of Danny Phantom, I, Sebastian Morto request an audience with you and your team members Cecelia, Garth, and Danielle. If you ever wish to see your human friend alive again, follow the address listed in the enclosed envelope below."

Danny sighed sadly. Well, he wasn't going to get any sleep tonight. Nobody would. Danielle was on the other side of the country. Cecelia was here. Danny could call Garth. Being the night owl that Garth was, for certain he was thinking clearer than he was earlier. And this Sebastian most likely didn't know about Wenn, so…this called for a Team Phantom meeting. One that couldn't wait until morning.

Danny whipped out his cell phone. "3:40 A.M., excellent timing." Danny complained to himself. First one on the list was, "Kita? Hi, it's an emergency. I'm going to need you to come over to my house ASAP. I'm calling everybody in for a meeting."

* * *

*Garth*

Garth had just spent the past several hours in the Guys in White lab overseeing the construction of new projectile anti-ecto mission prototypes. He rolled his eyes when he was paged to go down to Lab 3. Geez, they still weren't done obsessing over that robot yet? Garth rolled his eyes. He watched them men in lab coats dissect every molecule of that thing, and put it back together over and over again. Surely they had to be done soon…hours had passed. HOURS.

What annoyed Garth even more was that somebody dared to bother him on his cell phone at this hour. "What?" He answered with a grumpy tone.

"Garth! There's been an emergency, Tucker's kidnapped. Get over to my house."

Garth sighed. Danny might have just been his ticket out. "Hey guys," Garth got the attention of his co-workers, "I've gotta go. I'm off the clock so don't try to convince me to stay. Bye."

They just let him go. Well that was easy enough. He could have said that hours ago…if he had only been thinking.

* * *

*Kita*

In a small black house there lived a very odd, lonely boy who had a lot of cousins, a grandfather, and no parents. All he did when he wasn't in school was play on his phone and practice strengthening his crystal powers. Surprise, surprise, he actually put his phone away at night and tried to sleep. That was the one time all day he received a call.

"Danny?" Asked the boy groggily.

"Kita. This is no time to mess around. I'm calling a Team Phantom meeting immediately."

"Wonderful, just wonderful." Kita stood up and got dressed.

"Don't make me come over there…"

"Chill. I'm coming. I might be a little late though."

"Well HURRY UP!"

* * *

*Valerie*

"Hey Val, I know it's after midnight, and I know you're probably in a bad mood because Bob broke up with you, and you're probably sitting on the couch right now letting my voice go right to the machine. Please, Val, pick up, if you still care about Team Phantom…we need you. There's been a problem. If you can make it, we'd all appreciate you coming to my house for the meeting which is to take place immediately. Danny, over and out."

Valerie was indeed curled up on the couch, restless as usual after a breakup. She was sniffling under a turquoise blanket, tissues surrounding her. "I can't, Danny, I can't…" She whispered to the soundless room. There was no way she could face the boy who was her first love after she had just been dumped by her boyfriend.

No…this wouldn't work. Danny would have to make do without her, as he had done for the past two years.

* * *

*Wenn*

The blond Tossi boy was mounted proudly on top of his bed, listlessly lying there in the dark bedroom. He felt his cell phone vibrating and had a feeling something was wrong. He guessed right. Danny was imposing on him again. Luckily, Tossi didn't require more sleep than five hours a night so Wenn was good to go.

But with Larrow, Preston, and Niki right down the hall, Wenn double-checked to make sure he was the only person needed at the meeting.

"Go ahead and bring your three friends too. The more members we have, the better."

"Shoot." Wenn hung up on his friend. The mischievous Tossi went to Larrow's room first. "Wake up." He said blatantly.

The quiet one read his friend's mind within a few seconds. "I got Preston."

"I've got Niki then." Wenn thought.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" Preston, who liked to sleep, also hated being woken up.

"Yeah, what's going on?" Niki whined.

"We're going to Danny's house." Chimed Wenn and Larrow in a unison that was altogether eerie.

"Now?" Gasped the younger pair.

It was time for a little walk!


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's your Syndicate update for the day :D**

* * *

Over at Danny's house with everyone arriving, it was a miracle that Jack and Maddie did not wake up. Danny made sure everyone knew to whisper.

Cecelia was in the living room explaining Team Phantom to Sabrina, who assumed that the team only consisted of a small handful of people. "Oh no, there are over thirty members."

"Wow. And they're all coming tonight?"

"Oh no, only the close ones." Cecelia said. "Hey Danny?"

"Not so loud."

"Sorry. Are you going to let Sabrina sit in on the meeting?"

"Eh…I'm still thinking. It's kind of a members-only thing."

"That's fine." Sabrina said. "I'll just wait here."

"Garth, Kita, Wenn, Larrow, Preston, Niki…looks like all we're waiting for is…"

Cecelia gasped. "Oh Danny, you didn't!"

"Who?" Sabrina piped up.

"Danny!"

"Calm down. She probably won't come. We'll just have to start without her." Danny beckoned for everyone to follow him down to the basement where they would have their bog talk in the Specter Speeder.

Sabrina sat tight on the couch. Cecelia left her the phone and earbuds so she wouldn't get bored. She was hardly paying attention when Jack came slowly thumping down the stairs in his night shirt. He muttered something about the bathroom. Well this was awkward!

Sabrina tensed up. _Don't go for the basement_, she thought.

Down in the Specter Speeder, everyone crowded around until they found a comfortable spot. The "Tucker's been kidnapped" message had already reached everyone by this point.

"I'm going to need you all to keep a good look out if anything bad happens in town." Danny stated. "Protect it. Because those who don't stay will be coming with me. Garth and Cecelia, you two are give-ins."

Garth huffed. "Lucky me."

"So who else wants to come?" Danny looked around the room. "I would like at least one more if not two. But no more than two. This mission isn't for the weak. Come on, guys, this is my best friend's life we're talking about here!"

.

"Don't go to the basement...don't go to the basement..."

Sabrina was twitching anxiously. Her eye even winced several times as she sweat. She was not the best for sitting still.

"_I HAVE TO GO IN! I WANT TO KNOW!_" Sabrina yelled as she jumped into the air with a sudden burst of unvented energy and a jet of air coming from her feet and hands. She was using her air powers to get into the air like that. And then she dashed into the basement.

She was surprised she didn't wake anyone up. Her screams were very loud.

Everyone froze.

"Looks like someone can't sit still." Danny said.

They all saw Sabrina dash in very quickly like a hyperactive child who ate too much sugar. For all they know, caffeine had no effect on her and it was rather her ADHD keeping her up and making her so hyper.

"I couldn't help myself! I had to know! I want to know everything!" Sabrina said very rapidly visibly shaking, "I WANT TO HELP!"

Wenn backed away to get out of the suddenly hyper girl's space.

"Looks like she can talk Vlad to death and make him full ghost." Cecelia joked.

"We might try that one day!" Danny said, "Now why exactly did you come down here after you told no?"

"I couldn't help myself. I felt like I wasn't in control over my own body like brain has a brain of its own." Sabrina said finally calming down, "I just want to help no matter what the cost is!"

Wenn got an instant headache. "I guess I shouldn't have gone that far down. I'm surprised she hasn't gone insane." Wenn said.

Cecelia cocked her head in confusion. Garth raised his eyebrow with an anime annoyed symbol floating above his head with a few sweat drops.

"Explain how. If this isn't insane then what is it?" Garth said.

"How her mind is wired. I have run into few people who have a mindset like hers. She definitely ADHD and autism. She is a mix of all three types of ADHD which are impulsive, inattentive, and hyperactive." Wenn said shoving his face into his hands surrounded by anime sweat drops.

Cecelia's eyes widen, Danny had the "Oh gosh" look on his face that had hints of "Someone kill me", and Garth nearly fainted. They know knew why she was the ways she was and why she was a handful.

"At least we know why she acts like a six year old on a sugar high instead of a fourteen year old." Cecelia said.

Danny thought for a minute, sicking Sabrina on Sebastian would overwhelm him to the point that he would be forced to give Tucker back. Also she could provide some useful spells to help out.

"I guess she can come." Danny sighed wondering if he will regret this mistake like the time he regretted upsetting Sydney Poindexter.

With that, Cecelia, Danny, Wenn, Garth, and Sabrina loaded into the Specter Speeder.

* * *

*Sebastian*

"Now to hunt down the source of these Shadow Demons." Sebastian said locking Tucker in a ghost/demon/human proof cage. "Can never be too careful."

Sebastian chuckled darkly as he left. Tucker then farted in his sleep and smiled a giant grin.

"I love hear that from the ladies!" Tucker said in his sleep wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

* * *

*Specter Speeder*

Sabrina was napping in back, which made everyone grateful. When awake she was like they knew, a handful. Now that they knew what was going through her head, they were better prepared for any outbursts. Wenn said to look out for tantrums because from what he knows that both have long violent tantrums. But the main difference is that the Autism can easily set off another meltdown that can come back full force and to watch out for any warning signs.

Danny made sure the Specter speeder was both intangible and invisible so that no one could find them. Good thing that the vehicle was somewhat sound proof until you use the microphone. It had some room at least for the occasional naps in the passenger seats.

Outside the windows, they could see in dark alleys, Shadow Demons sleeping. Yep sleeping. Danny was relieved they weren't causing too much damage right now or he would need more help.

"Are we there yet?" Cecelia asked.

"Not yet. We're getting close though." Garth said.

* * *

**Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Late night update, eh? So who's online at this hour? I rarely am!**

**Review please ;)**

* * *

Wenn sighed. He glanced over at Garth. Gosh, that dude bothered him. He was shady and over-observant—just the type of person that scared Wenn the most. He prided himself on being able to know the secrets of everyone. But if someone figured out something about HIM, oh, it was going down.

The Specter Speeder flew through the air, taking sharp turns and long-winded dives and whatnot. It was Danny driving after all. Tucker usually flew the thing. Danny wasn't the best pilot at night time.

Meanwhile Cecelia and Sabrina, who finally woke up, sat next to each other, both rambling on about their Middle School days and crushes and girl stuff. Garth kept eyeing Wenn with "the look". Wenn frowned coldly. Garth wore a similar expression, but it was really just a mask. Garth was wondering exactly when Wenn would make his move.

"So you took karate class all summer?" Sabrina asked enthusiastically.

"Yeah." Cecelia laughed lightly. "And I didn't find out until the last day that this kid named Alex had a crush on me the whole time."

"What happened to him?" Sabrina asked going monotone for a second.

Cecelia shrugged. "Who knows."

"Let me guess, you never saw him again after that, didn't you?" Sabrina asked.

She sighed. "Nope. How about you? Ever had a crush?"

"Uhh that's a no because almost every kid in school hated my guts and had very few true fri—"

Sabrina's statement was cut off by Danny exclaiming, "We've got robots!"

"How many?" Garth sprang into action. "Are you going to land this thing?"

"I think I'll try to blast them from the air." Danny said. "Um…forget that. I'll need one of you guys to—"

"I've got it." Garth offered, filling the position of the passenger's seat.

Wenn didn't want to sit on his side alone, so he took a seat next to Cecelia.

"Shiny!" Sabrina pointed randomly at Wenn's eyes.

Wenn didn't even flinch. "Kids these days…" He shook his head.

Garth issued a series of blasts as Danny piloted. They made a great team…almost better than Danny and Tucker. The halfa felt guilty for thinking that though. Wenn chuckled.

"What's got you so giddy at a time like this?" Cecelia asked cluelessly.

Wenn shook his head. "Nothin'."

"Whoa there!" Danny had to dodge the blasts from the robots down below, now that they had finally noticed him.

The erect swerve caused Cecelia to fall onto Wenn, and Sabrina to fall on top of both of them. Garth took one glance into the rear view mirror, gagged, and turned it away from him.

"Don't worry, guys in the back. We're gonna make it." Danny said smartly. He released one more horrific blast. There was a small explosion down below and the remaining robots blew up.

"Victory!" Danny gave Garth a high five.

"THIS IS SO WRONG!" Sabrina shouted, "EWWWWW!"

Sabrina used a small gust of wind and floated out of the pile.

"Who wants to see my battle make up?" Sabrina asked making a kit appear. She had a devious smirk. They could easily tell she was up to something and something inside them screamed, "RUN FOR THE HILLS".

Wenn sighed knowing she was gonna make a mess. Garth face palmed for all times she could have, she had to choose this this time. Cecelia watched her. Danny kept his eyes on the path ahead.

A few minutes later, Sabrina had covered herself in pink face paint with pale blue polka dots and a lavender butterfly on her forehead. This look was wild and very untamed. Everyone sweat dropped. Danny turned back once and recognized it somewhat from the anime Sam made him watch. She was pulling a Naruto.

"Get that off. You look ridiculous." Danny said turning away.

"I thought this would make whoever we are fighting laugh so hard, they would choke!" Sabrina said.

Hours later they reached an old warehouse. Danny motioned for everyone to follow. Wenn marched forward proudly. Cecelia yawned tiredly. Sabrina was slouching behind.

Danny saw guard dogs patrolling the area. "Everyone, stay back. Those pitbulls are real dogs, not ghost dogs. Know what that means?"

Nobody had an answer.

Danny sighed impatiently. "It means our culprit probably isn't a ghost."

"Ah." Garth said. "Good one."

"How will we get past them?" Cecelia questioned. "They look pretty…scary."

The large meaty dogs had foam forming at the corners of their mouths.

Danny smiled. "Oh I think seeing a fire-breathing dragon will be enough to send them running for their lives. Garth, you're up."

"Okay." Garth transformed and easily hopped over the electrical fence. All he had to do was sit there, right in their little doggy playground, and snarl at them. They yelped like the little puppies they were and scooted away. Garth changed back and Danny started lifting everybody over. "You know, guys, I was almost surprised to see that there was no ghost shield either. This Sebastian must not know who he's dealing with."

"Watch what you say." Wenn advised. "I've got a feeling our guy is watching us at this very moment."

"Creepy." Said the girls.

Danny, Cecelia, and Garth were sneaking around the warehouse. Danny transformed into his ghost half and Garth transformed into a dragon.

To their surprises, there were no robots, only gross rust and the sound of rats screeching around, making their way through the night. The place was crowded with old, broken, cobwebby appliances and rotten wood. Sebastian must have known they were coming and prepared the place.

They walked along several hallways inside. Wenn said he had their backs if there was going to be an attack, but there were none. Cecelia was starting to fall asleep. Sabrina was getting more anxious by the minute. Wenn kept telling her to be quiet or else she'd give them away. Danny thought he heard Tucker's voice for a brief moment. Everyone joined hands and Danny phased them through the wall into a very dark room. It wasn't so dark that they couldn't see, though.

Almost immediately, Danny spotted Tucker inside a cage hugging his pillow and drooling on it. The room also had a bad smell.

"Did Tucker have too much meat again?" Danny whispered plugging his nose from the awful stench.

"He did." Garth said gagging.

"Look! The cage is wood! I've never seen a wooden cage before." Sabrina pointed.

"Shh." Wenn whispered.

"Wait a second." Cecelia yawned. "A wooden cage? Not metal? This must be a trap…"

"I wouldn't put it past him. I haven't even met face to face with this Sebastian guy and I think I already know his style: metal. Nobody move. Stay right where you are. I'm going to wake Tucker up." Danny floated over.

"You ladies like my cologne called Foley?" Tucker asked in his sleep smiling.

Danny sighed. Tucker was having another dream where he had all the ladies.

"TUCKER! SAM REPLACED THE MEAT WITH VEGGIES!" Danny yelled into the guy's ears.

Tucker snapped right awake. "SAM! WHERE'S THE MEAT?!" He cried as he woke up and saw he was in a cage, "Oh very funny, man. Now get me out of here." Tucker then sniffed the air and cringed. "Alright Danny did you cut the cheese?" Tucker asked.

"Nope, it was you, while you asleep dreaming about girls again." Garth said. "Now, be quiet or else we're all gonna die." He said in an unenthusiastic drone.

.

Danny took Tucker by the arm and phased him through the cage, all the while thinking, "this is too easy."

Everyone tiptoed back out the same path they came. At last, they were at the final room. The safety of the exit was right up ahead. But, just as Danny thought, life wasn't that easy. Tucker stood in front of them, grinned evilly and transformed into one of the robots.

"Shoot!" Danny said, backing away but still standing in front of all his friends to protect them. "We still gotta find the real one!"

"That stink was real enough, so the Tucker we seek must be nearby." Garth commented.

"Wenn? Hey! Why didn't you tell me it wasn't the real Tucker—" Danny turned around, but the Tossi boy was gone. "Cecelia! Sabrina! I though he was right behind you guys!"

Cecelia yawned. "He was?"

"What?" Sabrina glanced at Danny.

"Sabrina!" Danny snapped his fingers. "Pay attention. And Cecelia," He clapped his hands in front of her face, "WAKE UP!"

"Uh Danny…should I go dragon right about now?" Garth asked.

"Not unless you want to break the ceiling and set the whole warehouse on fire. No. Why?"

Garth shrugged. "Imma do it." He transformed. "This robot's going down."

Meanwhile Wenn had taken it upon himself to locate the real Tucker. The Tossi was getting a little too deep into this very grungy warehouse, but he knew his way out. He also knew the true Tucker was not afar off, and he was sleeping innocently with no idea of what was going on and the drastic measures being taken to rescue him.

Wenn was never a team player and that's why he hadn't told his friends he was wandering off. Danny always liked them to stay together.


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh dear... I've been up to alot lately including writing this. I've started making a Danny Phantom fancomic involving the trio and Freakshow. The comic may make it to Deviantart if I ever come up with a title.**

**;) meanwhile, enjoy another chappie of Syndicate**

* * *

Wenn passed a strange room which enlivened his senses. Behind that wall was the very foe who was in charge of this little throwdown. Sebastian Morto, offspring of a demon and a ghost. Wenn gagged. He would be the first to know if Sebastian was aware of the intruders' presence, which, as of right now, he was not.

Wenn located Tucker rather quickly. To be safe, Wenn pressed his hand to Tucker's forehead and issued the command of sleep. That way, Tucker wouldn't wake up for a long, long time. Wenn swung his friend over his shoulder and slumped out. Now, it was simply a race against time. Wenn could either sneak out quietly but take forever, or run and risk…

A doorway appeared and a tall, dark man crept out. He was wearing a very shiny, black leathery-suit, black gloves, and black goggles. "_Tossi_." He scoffed.

"Shoot." Wenn mouthed. The Tossi was gaining speed. Well, as much as he could, being an adolescent carrying another adolescent and being chased by a half-demon and his robot henchmen. Yes, Wenn was a flight risk, but he also had a duty to help his friends.

Grasping for breath, Wenn made it to the exit area just in time to see a robot that looked like Tucker lighting up in flames. Garth was the pyro behind this. With all the ash and flames and "warehouse stink" cluttering the place, Wenn felt like he was about to pass out.

Danny flew over and retrieved the sleeping Tucker. "Thanks Wenn. We owe you one."

Wenn was fading out. Two female figures came running up to him. "Wenn! Wenn! Can you hear me?"

"Mister Fangs! Don't die!"

"Don't…die…" Wenn repeated as he closed his eyes.

"Wenn!" Cecelia shrieked.

"I got him." Garth the dragon offered. He lifted the Tossi up in the palm of his hand.

"Sabrina, cast a spell to close the door!" Danny yelled.

Sabrina was the last one out of the warehouse. She pulled out her wand and muttered a spell that sealed the doors tightly.

"Move it, guys, that won't hold them for long!" Danny called.

Cecelia grabbed Sabrina's arm and they started running. For sure, they have never run faster in their lives. As soon as they made it back to a remotely-civilized area, Garth and Danny changed back to their human forms.

In the dead of silence, Danny's ears were picking something up. "Do you hear that sound, guys?"

"No." Replied Cecelia.

Sabrina looked all around.

Garth glanced westward. "I see something." He mentioned with a finger point. Everyone followed his gaze. "There. A little black train."

Cecelia smiled. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"If we run, I'll bet we can make it." Danny grinned.

"But don't we have to—" Sabrina started.

"I'm sure they'll make room for us." Garth said lightheartedly. "Let's go."

Within fifteen minutes, the group had caught up to the train. Now it wasn't about to stop, so Danny took turns flying each of his friends onto the caboose. By the time that they had finally located a room at the back of the car, they were all exhausted.

"Um, guys, there's only four beds." Sabrina noted.

Danny didn't care. He went right out on one of the bottom bunks. Tucker and Wenn were both placed on the other bottom bunk.

The girls giggled. "Won't they be mad?" Sabrina asked Garth, who shrugged.

"Boys who are unconscious…" Cecelia started.

"…Can't complain." Garth and Cecelia finished in unison.

Sabrina laughed wildly. Cecelia cupped her hand over the girl's mouth. "Well don't wake them up!"

"You girls take the top bunks. I'll sleep on the floor." Garth offered.

"Thanks!" Sabrina climbed up the ladder.

"Wait, won't you get cold?" Cecelia asked.

"Nah, I'm used to it. Toss me a blanket just in case."

"Here you go." Cecelia sent it down. "Good night, Garth. Goodnight, Sabrina."

"Good night, Cecelia. Goodnight, Garth."

"Oh not this again!" Garth complained.

Cecelia laughed, remembering the one night at the ghostly lair when the team had several guests and all ten of them exchanged goodnights to one another in turn. Garth was especially annoyed by the tradition.

Not long after the goodnights were issued, the rest of the teens drifted into slumber, completely forgetting the fact that they were stowaways on a train and that may or may not be terms for arrest.

* * *

*Sebastian*

The warehouse had just suffered critical damaged caused by dastardly _teenagers_, of all people. Of course, Sebastian wasn't too broken up about losing the opportunity to "meet" Danny Phantom and his team. It was the fact that another piece of the puzzle was still missing. Sebastian thought that Danny was somehow connected to the Shadow Demons, being associated with another half-demon named Tyler.

Sebastian was indeed shocked. If Danny had friends among the Shadow Demons, surely he would have summoned them to rescue him and his friends, not send out that skinny Tossi kid to rescue the prisoner. Sebastian shook his head as he, his workers, and his robots began to uproot from their lair.

Sebastian hadn't had contact with the Shadow Demons in years, and he wanted to use them to return back to the demon realm. Ages ago, he had lost a bet and gotten locked out. Now that his parole time was over, he might be able to return, if he ever got the chance, that is.

* * *

*Train*

It was about five A.M. when a loud knock on the cabin door caused all six teenagers onboard to wake up. Another knock came around. "Open up." Quipped a young girl's voice. She was perhaps just barely a teen.

Tucker woke up with no clue of where he was or how he got here. When he saw Wenn lying next to him, he made an exaggerated shriek. Wenn pushed him off the bed. "Whacko." Wenn retched. "Was I lying here the whole night?" He asked around the room.

Garth and Danny had other things on their mind. "What do we do?" Garth asked the leader.

Danny shrugged. "Get the girls. Prepare for the worst." He whispered.

As soon as all six of them stood upright with their feet firmly planted on the ground, Danny opened the door.

In front of them stood a girl of an age no more than twelve. She had brown pigtails and bright blue eyes and a smile that could melt ice. "Hello. _You_ guys didn't pay for tickets, did you?"

"No, we didn't, and we're sorry. We'd be glad to make up the difference." Danny took the heat upon himself.

"Oh, don't worry about it. We're merely a travelling circus train. If you really want to pay us back, then stick around for the show. Our next stop is in one hour. The show goes from noon till three. We could always use a few extra hands around for setup and cleanup." Said the child.

"Oh!" Tucker smiled. "A circus, eh? That's awesome! I love circuses!"

"Great!" Said the smiling girl as she walked away. "I'll let everybody know the good news!"

"Great." Danny muttered softly.

"What's wrong, Danny?" Tucker asked cluelessly.

Danny elbowed his friend in the side. "Remember the last time we went to a circus?"

"Ow! And yes!"

"So…let's all be careful this time, okay?"

Everyone nodded, even Sabrina, who had no idea what they were talking about.

The young circus girl invited the six teens to have breakfast with the crew in the food cabin. The meal was steak, an unusual breakfast. The team assumed that the circus people needed to stock up on protein to carve up muscle.

* * *

**Can I get some more reviews, please? THANKS :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Review please :D the story will be coming to an end soon!**

* * *

Tucker was acting a little piggy and Danny and Cecelia were both quite embarrassed. Wenn began to laugh nonstop because he could hear what they were thinking. Tucker was completely oblivious as usual. Garth eyes them each carefully. Sabrina face-palmed.

The train came to a stop and the young circus girl returned, bright blue eyes twinkling. "It's time for setup."

"Tucker, finish up." Garth whispered curtly.

Everyone stood up. Wenn took this as an opportunity to make a move. "Come on." he took Cecelia's hand and led her out.

"Smooth." Garth mouthed with heavy sarcasm.

"Suck it." Wenn mouthed. Garth was the only one who saw, and that was the exact intention.

The twelve-year-old gave the six teenagers a brief tour of the area. Everyone watched as several large tents were erected outside a building. "Welcome to the Big Top." Said the child.

Danny whistled. This tent—it was huge. And the short amount of time it took to put it there was absolutely astounding.

The six teenagers were paired off in twos—Wenn and Cecelia, Danny and Garth, and Sabrina and Tucker. The latter pair was assigned to blowing up balloons and filling up water balloons for the acts. Danny and Garth helped out with assembling the safety nets. Wenn and Cecelia were helping organize the acts. Several of the little midgets didn't want to listen to Cecelia because they couldn't take the ditz seriously, so Wenn momentarily "influenced" them.

Pretty soon it was time for the show. Danny was trying to find that little girl somewhere, anywhere, but she was _nowhere_. The show was about to begin and she said she was only in the final act.

The six teens had no choice but to sit down. They were ushered to some open seats in the front row by a Latino man who could not speak English. Garth never liked front row seating because he feared that everyone was staring at him from behind. Wenn chuckled. He casually slipped his hand around Cecelia's waist. She noticed at first, but was distracted by the show.

"Welcome, welcome, one and all to the greatest live circus ever featuring, for the first time, a cast made up completely of teenagers and children! With help of more experienced adults, the performers have choreographed their own routines. Without further ado, let's welcome our first act, Lydda!" Said the ringmaster.

Five flaming hoops were lowered down. At one edge of the stage, a girl appeared on a bicycle. She swept up the ramp and successfully jumped through all the hoops and received tremendous applause. The next act was Hal and the midgets doing gymnastics and flips off the high swings.

"This is actually pretty cool." Sabrina said. "Wish I could do that."

"I know, right?" Tucker agreed through a mouthful of popcorn.

The acrobats did their flips and such, all the while keeping Danny, Tucker, Cecelia, and Sabrina entertained. Garth was getting a little bored. And Wenn, he knew better. He knew exactly what was going to happen next, but there wasn't time to explain it all or warn the victims. Instead, the blond Tossi shoved Danny and Cecelia down.

"Hey! What was that for?" Danny rubbed his now very sore noggin.

"Uh…do I really have to answer that?" Everyone followed Wenn's gaze to the acrobat's spirit sparklers. The sparks of fire—they were…going rogue? The sparks were soaring and zigzagging across the room. Everyone else thought it was part of the act, dangerous although it may be.

Sabrina yelped as a spark almost singed off part of her hair.

Garth frowned skeptically. "Does this mean what I think it means?"

Just then, a blue mist escaped Danny's mouth. "Yes." Danny coughed out. Thankfully, no one saw his ghost sense go off except for his friends…and Sabrina.

She kind of freaked out. "What's…that?! What IS that?"

"Behold, the power of the halfa." Tucker said with half sarcasm. He was pulled under the bleachers by Danny. The other four soon followed.

The transformation rings appeared right around Danny's waist as he changed into his ghost form. "I need you guys to keep a look out. We don't have the thermos, so we'll just have to fight him the old-fashioned way."

"Him?" Sabrina asked cluelessly. "Who him? What's flipping going on!"

"The enemy," Wenn said through clenched teeth, "Is upon us. Danny, there won't be time to—" His voice was chopped off by a disastrous sound. Bright red ectoplasm. It had hit the bleachers! It was aimed at the audience. "This isn't part of the act." Wenn muttered for his more human friends' convenience.

Cecelia shuddered. "No kidding."

"Everybody get close!" Danny commanded.

The six teens huddled together. Danny cast a large ectoplasmic shield around them all. Unfortunately, the one red blast was not an accident. More kept coming. Little red ghosts swarmed around—hordes of them. Ghost Sprites.

"The Ghost Sprites are at war with the Shadow Demons." Wenn stated in a mysteriously serious voice.

"Good to know." Danny took a deep breath. "Got any other psychic facts you feel like sharing?"

"Well, the audience is being held captive, the ringmaster was Dakota in disguise, and Tucker wet his pants."

"WENNNNN!" Tucker bellowed embarrassedly.

"…Dakota?" Danny wondered.

"The little girl who got us into this mess."

Danny was trying to come up with a plan. Garth looked around and tried to assess the foe, what little he knew of them. "What does this mean?" Garth asked himself as the small red Ghost Sprites sizzled around, fading in and out of spark form.

"We're all gonna die. We're all gonna die…" Tucker rocked back and forth.

"Don't you say that every time this sort of thing happens?" Cecelia remembered.

Tucker shrugged.

"We haven't died yet, so why would we now?"

Tucker shook his head.

Wenn was deep in focus, trying to contact Preston through the world of dreams. "Come on Preston kid. Come over here…" The long distance communication was difficult. Wenn wasn't sure he was doing it correctly. "I sure hope you hear me." He whispered.

"I have a plan." Danny announced.

"Yay!" Cecelia hugged him.

"Okay, as soon as I let down the shield, Cecelia and Sabrina are going to run out there and start firing at whoever's attacking us. Meanwhile Garth and I are going to be the sneak attack. Wenn—"

"I got it." The Tossi said with a slight nod of the head. "Tucker, get up." He ushered.

Danny dropped the shield. "Is everybody cool with the plan?"

"Let's do this!" Cecelia cheered. She and Sabrina went forward.

Sabrina started spellcasting and Cecelia sent electric flares up towards the Sprites. There was no way to kill them all. There were hundreds of them. "What do we do?" Asked Sabrina in a flurry.

"Huh? I don't know, wait for Danny to save us?" Cecelia responded quickly. "What's taking him so long?"

Garth was in dragon form and Danny was in ghost form. Side by side they took out the Sprites in far larger numbers than the girls had. From their area of the scene, they could just barely see Wenn and Tucker by the door. Wenn was trying to get all the innocent humans out of the tents. Tucker felt useless as usual when he didn't have a weapon.

Sprites began to combat Cecelia and Sabrina so intensely that it was as if they were being swallowed. "Ah! There's too many!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"Danny, save us!" Cecelia called.

Danny gasped. "Garth…" He started.

"I can hold off the Sprites for a few seconds, dude. Do what you have to do."

"Thanks." Danny jetted over to the girls, took one arm from each, and dragged them through the air. He was only strong enough to carry one person at a time, but dragging, that he could do.

Sabrina was flailing her arms everywhere. Cecelia was stiff as a stick. Both girls were scared and they felt pretty helpless too.

"Hello there." Dakota appeared there on the floor. Her blue eyes were glowing in the ghostly way. "Danny Phantom."

Danny wasn't frightened in the least, being the hero he was. He set the girls down on the ground.

"Like my Sprites? You're part ghost, Danny, so I figured you might get along with the rest of us misfits. We're just humble circus people trying to make a living out of nothing." Dakota took a few steps closer.

Out of the shadows, there appeared Shadow Fury in a most horrific form. Surrounding her were those fiendish Shadow Demons.

"Uh oh." Sabrina whispered. "Now we're toast."

"Not if I can help it." Garth smacked his tail in the foe's general direction. Several of the Shadow Demons looked put out, but it wasn't like he made a very big difference in their number.

Wenn jolted over and got to Danny. "Let them destroy each other." He said quietly.

"What?" Asked Danny in a rather loud voice.

"I realized we don't need Preston or any of the others; these two girls and their minions will destroy each other all on their own. Watch and see. And make a shield, would ya?"

Danny produced an ectoplasm shield just as Garth changed back to a human and stepped inside.

Wenn was right, no surprise. The Shadow Demons and the Ghost Sprites were cancelling each other out. And the two little girls—locked in an eternal battle.

"Wenn?" Cecelia asked. "Why do they hate each other so much?"

"They're sisters." Wenn stated as if the fact had been obvious this whole time. "Twins." The other four gasped. Wenn rolled his eyes. "They're ghost demon hybrids. Much like—"

Wenn was cut off by Danny who just realized something important. "Um, Tucker? Guys, where's Tucker?!"

Everyone looked around.

"Chill. Tucker's right outside the tent." Wenn said casually. "Now here's the part where I should be telling you guys to wait out the fight scene, but if somebody doesn't go rescue Tucker soon, he's dead meat."

"Rescue?" Garth questioned. "Why would the Shadow Demons or Ghost Sprites attack him? He's just a random human as far as they're concerned."


	10. Chapter 10

**Here comes the ending! Brace yourselves! And please review telling me what you thought of the story over all. It may get continued in the future, but for now it's all over.**

* * *

"You're correct. They won't attack him. But Sebastian will. The opportunity's all too perfect to waste."  
"Seb…" Danny started. "Oh no. I have to hold the shield…ah…Cecelia, this one's all on you."  
"WHAT?!"  
"Take Sabrina with you. Go save Tucker. Quickly now!"  
Cecelia took a deep breath. "Okay, Sabrina, we can do this."  
"If you say so."  
In the blink of an eye, Danny let down the shield long enough for the girls to step out, then put it back up again. Garth frowned solemnly.  
Dakota and Shadow Fury were wrestling on the floor. Their little followers were almost completely eradicated. The opposing sides seemed equal.  
Cecelia and Sabrina made it to Tucker just in time for Sebastian to show up. "Hurry up and get back to the shield, Tucker!"  
"What?" Tucker questioned. "Shield?" He inhaled dramatically when he saw Sebastian and a few of his robots gaining ground. "RUUUNN!"  
They made it back under Danny's shield safely. Unfortunately, the six teens could not stay hidden from Sebastian forever. There was only so much robot blast that the shield could take.  
"What do you want?" Danny finally asked. "Come here to make your demands?"  
"No." Sebastian replied. "I wasn't intending to harm you or your human friend, but now that you have destroyed my warehouse, consider yourselves all my adversaries. I will have my revenge."  
"Take it out on someone your own species, why don't ya!"  
Sebastian's focus on Team Phantom was broken when he heard little squeals and grunts of anger coming from the two twelve-year-olds. "You two. Hold it right there. Stand up and face me."  
Instantly Dakota and Shadow Fury paused and scrambled to their feet, both with heads hung low in shame.  
"If I might be allowed to beseech you, cast a spell and send me back to my native realm—the demon realm." Sebastian commanded.  
Shadow Fury was fear-stricken. So was Dakota. This man seemed familiar somehow as if he was a hybrid like they were.  
Shadow Fury mumbled something quietly and a swirling black portal appeared on the ground, just waiting for Sebastian to jump right in.  
"I have a feeling you two should be getting home too. Isn't it way past your bedtime or something?"  
Now the girls just looked angry. "It's barely afternoon!" They said in unison.  
Sebastian shook his head. "Children, children…" He took a dive and the portal closed. Even though he was now gone for good—or at least several years—his androids needed someone to care for them. Or simply to "take care" of them.  
The robots were programmed to keep firing until Sebastian commanded them to stop. That obviously was not going to happen, so Danny and the team would have to take matters into their own hands. Meanwhile the younger girls continued right on attempting to destroy each other and failing in the process.  
"Everybody get ready on my mark." Danny said to his friends. "I'm lifting the shield in five…four…three…two…one!"  
Tucker braced himself and hid behind Garth, who transformed rather quickly. The dragon took out several robots by himself. Danny, Cecelia, and Sabrina worked on the other two. Wenn put to use his naturally gifted reflexes and ducked when he needed to.  
Well, the Big Top was toast. Garth wondered where the rest of the circus people went. Wenn told him that didn't matter right now. By the time the robots were destroyed, Danny and company unanimously agreed it would be best to just leave the two little girls to their fight.  
"Where do we go from here?" Garth asked.  
"I dunno." Danny shrugged, changing back to human form.  
This was the walk home. And it was somewhat awkward. But nobody could identify why. Maybe it was that strange smell in the air, the image of those sprites and demons, or the androids or the portal…or maybe it was the fact that seeing a sign advertisement on a billboard reminded Danny that his family camping trip was coming up.  
"So…Cecelia, Tucker, you guys busy this Friday?"  
"Nope." Cecelia replied quickly.  
"Call of Duty all night baby! Yowza!" Tucker cheered in excitement. "Maybe a few hours of Halo 3 thrown in there."  
"So you wouldn't want to go on, say, a camping trip with me, my parents, and Jazz?"  
Tucker shrugged. "Gee, man, you know you're my best friend but spending a whole weekend with your folks isn't exactly my idea of fun."  
Wenn chuckled. "Can you invite me, Danny, so it doesn't sound like I'm inviting myself?"  
"But you are."  
Wenn laughed. "Yeah."  
"Allright, I guess you can come."  
Wenn smiled at Cecelia, and she smiled back politely.  
Garth hated to deny it, but he always felt a little left out. He knew he was what the teenagers would call a "buzzkill", but he still had feelings. Those feelings often got trampled on by those who had higher spirits, and higher hopes.  
Danny noticed that Sabrina was being quiet for the first time since he had met her. Every few seconds, he glanced at her. Eventually she just looked up at him and said, "What?"  
"You're not talking." He said with a straight face. "And you always talk."  
The young teen shrugged. "It's because this is all over. You guys get to hang out all the time. Well I…I have to go home. I hate this part. You know, when the adventure's over and we all just go home…" She shook her head sadly. "Thanks for the fun though."  
Danny nodded.  
"It's the worst part of being a "special" teen: the walk home." Cecelia said wistfully. "But don't worry. This town can't sit quiet for long, right Sabrina?" Cecelia turned around. "Sabrina?" She raised her voice.  
"She's gone." Said Garth.  
"What?" Tucker snapped back to reality after the lure of his daydream. He proved her absence by looking all around for her. "Hey guys, Sabrina's gone!" He had to repeat it.  
"I just said that." Garth stated dryly.  
"How'd she—"  
"It was a spell, Danny." Wenn sighed. "Just keep walking."  
"But where did she go?" Cecelia whispered.  
Wenn shook his head.  
"Tell me?" She got closer to him. "Please?"  
"I don't even think she knew." Wenn replied honestly.  
The group took a nice little trot up several streets. They managed to make it back to their hometown, Amity Park, right around dinner time.  
"The sun's setting early, guys." Tucker talked, but nobody was listening. They were all entranced by their own thoughts.  
It was strange, how, the more the five of them got into these hardcore all-fired situations, the less time it took them to get over it and go about their normal lives. Cecelia was already planning her packing list for the camping trip.  
Wenn was theorizing how he was going to make his move on Cecelia over the camping trip. Danny was wondering how he was going to survive his sister, his parents, and the "great outdoors" for a whole entire weekend. Garth was planning a weekend immersed in his job. And Tucker couldn't wait for video game night.  
It seemed like the teens had their lives in order pretty well, right? Order in life…it isn't always their choice. Sometimes they must undergo a certain level of chaos first.  
Including battling Danny's evil clone Cirth who decided to just attack randomly.  
Danny sighed. "Wanna just take care of him now?" The halfa looked towards his team.  
"Let's bust his butt!" Tucker smiled.  
"Shall we?" Cecelia grinned.  
"We shall and we will." Wenn chuckled.  
"Somebody just hit Cirth already!" Leave it to Garth to keep things moving.  
"Ah, this day's starting to feel normal after all." Danny took charge against the foe and braced for impact.


End file.
